


告白

by 17_bit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_bit/pseuds/17_bit
Summary: #傻 #白甜 #初吻#不會喝酒 #醉了 #會錯意#順勳 #hozi #soonhoon#seventeen





	1. 權順榮視角

/權順榮視角

還沒來得及把對方盯個夠，權順榮在對方抬眼的一瞬間邊低下頭假裝什麼都沒有拾起筷子把自己眼前能看到的食物全塞進嘴裡。然後被人嘲笑著像隻倉鼠在藏冬天要過冬的糧食。

一邊反駁一邊偷看對面，被偷窺的對象現在正在跟旁邊的同學講話。那個人叫做李知勳，跟自己同年，但不同系，從入學典禮見到的第一眼開始，權順榮就喜歡上人家了。

從那個時候開始權順榮像個變態一樣的蒐集關於李知勳的一切。從出生年月日到這學期的課表，權順榮根本倒背如流。就算他從來沒有跟李知勳說過半句話，對方也根本不知道自己是誰—雖然他可是剛入學就被任命為舞蹈社社長的大人物—依然沒有澆熄他喜歡李知勳那顆火熱的心。甚至只要能跟李知勳擦肩而過，都能讓他當天熬夜通宵編好一整支舞卻不覺得累。

如果你問權順榮為什麼喜歡李知勳，他可以說上三個小時李知勳的好，然後在花上三個小時告訴你為什麼李知勳值得人家喜歡，最後在你實在是受不了打斷他的時候，他只會搔搔腦袋跟你說因為是李知勳所以喜歡他。

今天是三系聯合迎新，本來以為就李知勳的個性是不會來參加餐會的，所以當他發現李知勳出現在現場，甚至還很剛好的坐在自己對面的時候，權順榮根本無法控制自己的眼神追逐對方的一舉一動。

這是他離李知勳最近的一次，光是跟對方處在同一個空間，還坐在對面，四捨五入就是在單獨約會了啊。於是權順榮便放任自己被熱舞社社員稱為老虎的想吃掉獵物一般的眼神直勾勾的盯著對方不放。

雖然在對方抬頭的時候的確感到心慌慌，但權順榮自認自己藏的很好，絕對，沒有被看出來。他低頭慢慢啜著自己的飲料，還在慶幸對方沒有發現自己的偷窺行為，卻被對方像是要幹架一樣的行為給嚇到。

「呀，出來。」

就連這種不良的語氣，權順榮都覺得李知勳可愛，自己是不是病了呢？權順榮乖乖的跟著對方出去，兩個人站在門邊，靠的很近，所以權順榮害到不敢直視對方。

「你幹嘛一直盯著我看。」

李知勳單刀直入的詢問讓權順榮下了好打一跳，被發現了被發現了，權順榮的腦袋裡現在有千萬隻的倉鼠在奔跑著讓他根本無法好好的組織語言回答對方。

「我、我只是、」  
「蛤？」

還沒能回答完整的句子便被李知勳給打斷，對方帶著酒味的氣息撲鼻而來，像個不良少年一樣對著權順榮發脾氣甚至還筆畫著要抓上他的衣領。

「說話不要拖拖拉拉！一句話都說不好算什麼男人！」

權順榮先是縮起肩膀，被李知勳氣勢嚇到的他突然覺得這樣不行，不能讓李知勳覺得自己是沒有用的男人，於是他挺起胸膛閉上眼睛對著李知勳大叫。

「我只是喜歡你！」  
「喜歡就告白啊！」  
「咦？」

剛剛是聽到李知勳叫自己告白嗎？喜歡的對象叫自己告白？還在懷疑李知勳到底有沒有把話聽清楚，對方就又像軍師一般的對著自己講出一連串的建言。

「喜歡這事你不說誰會知道，與其到時候才在那邊怨天尤人的後悔沒有告白，不如直接了當的說出口。頂多就是告白後避不見面成為徹徹底底的陌生人而已又不是世界毀滅。是個男人你就給我去告白！麻煩死了。」

權順榮低下頭，仔細思咀嚼著李知勳的話，的確，不說誰都不會知道，說了說不定對方也有可能接受啊，反正他和李知勳本來就不認識，今天這麼好的一個機會，對方就站在自己面前，不如就放手一搏。所以他抬起頭，拉起李知勳的雙手，對上對方的雙眼，然後大聲的告白。

「我喜歡你請你跟我交往！」  
「交！都交！」  
「恩…？所以我們是情侶了嗎？」  
「是！」  
「那我可以吻你嗎？」  
「可以！」

可以？那麼身為一個能夠勇敢告白的男人，那麼權順榮當然不會放棄這與自己喜歡的人親密接觸的好機會。雖然自己並沒有什麼接吻的經驗，不過俗話說的好，一回生二回熟三回就成高手了。

權順榮將李知勳輕輕的推向他身後的牆壁，然後蜻蜓點水般的吻上他的唇瓣，群順榮的心臟狂跳，大約兩秒的接觸，他分開後看著對方迷離的眼神再次湊了上去。

權順榮想起了電影男女主角互吸吮的畫面，於是他輕輕的碾壓著李知勳的唇，感受著對方的氣息然後學著電影的動作開始吸吮著，感受到身下人的顫慄，權順榮再次放開對方讓他感到甜膩卻欲罷不能的雙唇。

看著李知勳更加渙散的雙眼，權順榮這次加重了點力道親上對方的唇，生疏的撬開牙齒，挑逗著對方舌進而纏繞接著交換唾液然後……

被猛然推開。

權順榮被李知勳的動作嚇到，還沒反應過來便看到李知勳瞪大了眼睛然後一語不發的盯著自己。

做錯了權順榮理解到對方允諾和不反抗完全只是因為酒精作祟罷了，身為李知勳肚子裡的蛔蟲，他怎麼會忘記李知勳根本不會喝酒這件事呢？想起對方剛才的反應全都謊言，權順榮不由得難過了起來。

「對不起，我先走了，讓你有了不好的回憶很抱歉，我以後不會讓你看到我的。」

說完權順榮自嘲的扯起嘴角，轉身便離開了聚餐的地方，他暗自想著從今天開始便要和李知勳成為徹徹底底的陌生人了，明明還沒好好的和清醒的李知勳說過喜歡他的，怎麼會那麼快的就面臨到離別了呢。

在權順因為自責的心理而沒能注意到地方，身後的李知勳默默握起拳頭，他紅透的耳朵和下身的微微凸起明顯的宣告自己並不是因和權順榮接吻讓他感到噁心或厭惡才推開對方的。他喃喃自語著權順榮的名字並咬牙切齒的宣告對方死定了。

然而權順榮卻渾然不知。


	2. 李知勳視角

-  
/ 李知勳視角

所以坐在對面的那個藍髮小子是在盯著我看嗎？李知勳抬眼對上對面少年如火的視線，還沒來得及挑眉，對方一瞬間熄滅的氣勢和少女般低頭耳尖發紅的動作便讓他失笑出聲。

「怎麼了？」  
「對面那個藍頭髮的是誰？」  
「喔，順榮，權順榮，好像是舞蹈社社長的樣子。」

一旁的好友歪著頭，雖然知道名字，但對對方的身分有些有點不確定的回答著。

今天是三系聯合迎新餐會，畢竟是每學期一開始的大事件，身為新生的李知勳就算在怎麼不願意，依然被同班友人半拉半拖的來參加。

餐會進行到一半，總覺得有什麼東西一直刺著自己，像是要把自己生吞活剝的感覺。李知勳才抬頭就對上對面人的眼睛，對方狹長的雙眼像放著火，一瞬間就理解那帶刺的視線來自對方。

腦袋裡沒有任何關於那個人的資訊。

要知道李知勳對於其他人，尤其是陌生人，一點興趣都沒有。交朋友這件事一直都不存在於他的to do list裡面，自然也不會知道對面那個藍髮小子是誰了。

難道是自己做了什麼得罪過他嗎？李知勳想了想，自己平時是，有些，不注重周圍發生的人事物，也許是曾經做了什麼不好的事情所以對方才會用那種眼神盯著自己吧。

換作是平常的李知勳是不會對這種事情去多加在意的，但隨著幾杯黃湯下肚，加上對方不停偷偷看過來的視線實在讓李知勳感到很煩燥，於是他決定是個男人就要主動出擊。身為釜山男人的李知勳，遇到事情就是要馬上解決，放在那邊使人困擾一向不是他的作風。

「呀，出來。」

所以李知勳走了過去，朝著對方喊了一聲，一副要跟人幹架的氣勢讓被喊的人感到著實的害怕。

「你幹嘛一直盯著我看。」  
單刀直入一向是李知勳的風格。

兩個人站在門邊，雖然還算是炎夏，但入夜後的微風吹著喝酒而發燙的臉頰確實讓人感到些許涼意。

「我、我只是、」  
「蛤？」

李知勳挑起一邊眉毛看對方扭扭捏捏的不把話說清楚，就覺得相當不耐煩。

他本來就是一個沒有什麼耐心的人，如果說沒有喝酒的李知勳耐心值是50的話，那麽喝了酒的他就是負50了，凡事都不能等的那種。

「說話不要拖拖拉拉！一句話都說不好算什麼男人！」

說著說著手就要去抓對方的衣領，不知情的人還以為是什麼勒索事件呢。

「我只是喜歡你！」  
「喜歡就告白啊！」  
「咦？」

對方疑惑的表情讓李知勳心情不佳的咋舌。  
麻煩，這是李知勳對喜歡這種情緒唯一的形容詞。

「喜歡這事你不說誰會知道，與其到時候才在那邊怨天尤人的後悔沒有告白，不如直接了當的說出口。頂多就是告白後避不見面成為徹徹底底的陌生人而已又不是世界毀滅。是個男人你就給我去告白！麻煩死了。」

隨著酒精發酵，李知勳已經失去判斷能力了，對方說喜歡他的話除了喜歡這兩個字之外其他的完全沒有傳達進自己的腦袋裡，甚至還做起軍師鼓勵對方去告白。

藍髮少年先是低下了頭，然後過了幾秒，他像是燃起了什麼希望一樣，迅速的抓起了李知勳的雙手，接著大聲的說：

「我喜歡你請你跟我交往！」  
「交！都交！」  
「恩…？所以我們是情侶了嗎？」  
「是！」  
「那我可以吻你嗎？」  
「可以！」

還沒搞清楚藍髮少年所說的話，對方就將自己推向身後的牆壁上，然後蜻蜓點水的吻上自己的唇，大約兩秒的接觸，李知勳看著對方一臉不解，他卻又湊了上來。

想起在電影裡男女主角互相吸吮的畫面，少年輕輕的碾壓自己的嘴唇然後李知勳覺得對方的動作像是電影裡的男主角一般吸吮著自己，第一次被那麼做，李知勳不能克制的顫慄了一下，像是感受到自己的反應，對方再次放開李知的唇。

看到對方帶著些許情慾的臉，李知勳還沒來得及害羞，少年就加重了點力道親上自己的唇，生疏的撬開牙齒，挑逗著自己舌進而纏繞接著交換唾液然後……

自己猛然將對方給推開。

李知勳瞪大了眼睛，然後看了對方一眼，一語不發。

藍髮少年先是一愣，看著李知勳的表情變化，他知道自己犯錯了，也知道了對方剛剛的允諾與迷離不過是在酒精的影響下做出的反應罷了。想到此不免覺得有點傷心。

「對不起，我先走了，讓你有了不好的回憶很抱歉，我以後不會讓你看到我的。」

說完，對方扯起一抹苦笑，然後轉身離去。

李知勳的確是在與少年接吻是一瞬清醒，但是並不是因為覺得噁心或厭惡而驚醒。

少年因為自責的心理而沒注意到李知勳紅的要滴出血的耳尖和下身微微的凸起。李知勳看著對方離去的背影發怔，瞳孔震動，用著只有自己可以聽到的細微聲音喃喃的唸著少年的名字。

「順榮……權順榮……」

你死定了。


	3. 逃避

hozi  
\--  
\--  
\--

所以權順榮在學校遇到李知勳的時候都會轉身繞道。

事實上李知勳是最近才發現那個藍髮小子是權順榮，也才發現那傢伙每次看到自己便會轉身走掉，也才知道原來兩個人的生活圈是那麼相近。

自己至少有四門課是和權順榮在同一間教室上課，雖然他都坐在左前方而權順榮坐在右後方。甚至自己有一半以上的課和權順榮在同一棟教學樓，雖然自己在五樓而對方在七樓。但是像他們這種裡面還自己有平面道路的校園裡，能在同一棟樓上課就已經是非常之近的距離了，更何況他們還不同系。

更讓李知勳震驚的事，他們的朋友圈居然有重疊。

自己認識要10年的哥哥的男朋友居然是權順榮的鄰居，甚至還是會去對方家裡吃飯的關係。而另一個反射弧長的要命的的朋友居然是對方高中直屬的追求對象，目標還是考上現在他們在的大學。

老天，這緣份。

所以當自己所在的流行音樂社和權順榮所帶領的舞蹈社要展開世紀合作的時候李知勳倒也不怎麼意外了。看著身為社長的尹淨漢跟著權順榮勾肩搭背的熟絡模樣，李知勳沒來由的一肚子氣。

「所以就是知勳負責作曲然後順榮負責編舞囉！你們兩個可要好好相處！」

尹淨漢大聲的宣布著，甚至還把權順榮推向李知勳的身旁讓他們兩個肩並肩的站在一起。然後李知勳看到權順榮逃避與他對視的窘迫表情，挑起一邊眉毛，接著一手勾上權順榮的肩膀之後，提起嘴角露出兩個梨渦。

「我們好好相處吧，順榮씨？」

他看到權順榮抖了好大一下。

因為要合作的關係，權順榮跟李知勳可以說是每天都會有五個小時以上是待在一塊的。歌曲的概念也是他們兩個徹夜討論出來的。

忙碌的時間讓權順榮幾乎要忘記自己那天晚上的失態了。

在終於把舞蹈全部編完之後，權順榮如同洩氣的氣球一般，雙手一開就大字形的躺倒在舞蹈練習室的地板上喘氣。坐在他斜後方的李知勳露出微笑，拍拍手。

「編的很好，你很厲害嘛。」  
「那當然哈哈哈哈我可是、咳、」

被稱讚的愉悅讓權順榮下意識的回覆卻在對到鏡子裡李知勳眼神的時候讓他被口水噎到，打斷了原本要說的話。

然後他看到李知勳的笑容加深了。

「我有些話想跟你說。」  
李知勳走向權順榮的腦袋前，居高臨下的與權順榮四眼相對。嘴上依然掛著笑容，但是權順榮總覺得他好像在生氣一樣。

「你還記得那天晚上你做了什麼嗎？」  
「呃、我、」

「嘛我不需要你的回答。」  
李知勳挑起一邊的眉毛，露出了一個相當嘲諷的笑容對著權順榮。接著他彎下身子，兩個人之間的距離瞬間縮短了不少。

「那天你對我告白了嘛，你不想知道答覆嗎？」  
「欸？」

權順榮露出了大寫的不解，十點十分般的眼睛眨阿眨不懂李知勳在說些什麼。自己不是被推開然後拒絕了嗎？

「看你這個表情，是覺得自己被拒絕了吧。」  
李知勳瞇起眼睛搖搖頭，對於權順榮的反應表示不夠滿意。接著他直起身子走向鏡子前面撥撥自己的瀏海。

「權順榮，我在給你一次告白的機會怎麼樣？」  
「真的嗎？」

權順榮驚訝的跳了起來，本來還在惋惜沒有機會在李知勳意識清晰下告白了，沒想到的是對方居然還記得他做過什麼，甚至還願意讓他在告白一次？這表示其實李知勳對他也有感覺嗎？

「假的。」  
李知勳轉過身來，臉上帶著當初讓權順榮被愛神的箭給射中的笑容，然後再一次讓失望的刀刺進他的心臟。

看到權順榮原本雀躍的臉上被落寞給堆滿，李知勳沒來由的心情很好，原來自己是這種屬性的阿，李知勳在心裡默默的給自己的個性下加上一點：輕微虐待狂

「過來。」  
「恩？」

抬起手，李知勳對著權順榮勾勾食指，然後把眼睛瞇成一個魅惑的形狀。

權順榮也就乖乖的走向對方，不過其實他心裡可是猶如一場世界大戰在拔河著。天使的一方在說著：順榮不要過去！有詐！他一定是想要狠狠嘲笑你的告白舉動；而惡魔的一方則是說著：男子漢大丈夫就是要過去！給他一個壁咚加深吻看他還敢不敢笑你！

所以權順榮就這樣被惡魔給說服了。

但其實他還是有一點害怕。跟李知勳中間隔著五步的距離，權順榮盯著李知勳不說話，像是小狗在觀察主人今天心情如何似的一直盯著看。

「不再近一點？你那天不是都親我了嘛。」  
李知勳突然笑得非常的燦爛。依照權順榮對李知勳的了解，這是不可能發生的事情。眼前這個人難道不是李知勳嗎？難道是李知勳的孿生兄弟？還是某個邪惡科學家創造出來想要考驗他對李知勳衷不衷心的複製人？

看到權順榮小小的眼睛因為驚訝瞪得超大，李知勳的笑容就無法克制的越笑越深。

「再近一點，我有很重要的事要跟你說。」  
就像被下蠱一樣，權順榮乖乖地踏出腳步。跟李知勳的距離越來越近，四步、三步、兩步、

一陣天旋地轉，李知勳抓著權順榮的衣領把他扯向自己然後兩個人換了位置。還沒搞清楚發生甚麼事，李知勳的嘴唇就貼了上來。熟悉的觸感讓權順榮亂了心神，是李知勳的味道，甜甜的，讓人上癮的味道。

只是嘴唇相貼好像不夠一樣，對方的舌頭就這樣鑽了進來，權順榮瞪大了眼睛，李知勳的技術不會太好了嗎？不是沒有交過女朋友嗎？自己的情報哪裡錯誤了？腦袋像是一團被人亂攪的漿糊，權順榮被吻的腿都軟了。

「下次告白完之後記得要確認對方的表情跟回答，自以為是地說了一大堆之後就走人，你讓我很火大知道嗎？順榮씨。」

李知勳抹了抹嘴角，露出了邪氣滿滿的笑容便轉身去拿起自己的隨身包包就走人了，獨留下癱坐在鏡子前，好像被人怎麼了一樣（事實上是真的被怎麼了）的權順榮，遲遲無法回神。

 

+)  
其實是勳順欸嘿。我們李老師是萬能的，接吻這種事，嘗試一次就會了好嗎，愚民們。（欸


End file.
